Patent Literature 1 mentioned below describes an electric vacuum cleaner including a cyclone separation device. In the cyclone separation device described in Patent Literature 1, two openings are formed in a cylindrical container, and air is taken from the two openings into the container (for example, see FIG. 8 in Patent Literature 1).
In the cyclone separation device having such a configuration, areas of the openings must be reduced to ensure a flow velocity of air flowing into the container. Thus, the openings and airflow passages leading to the openings may be clogged with dust.
The cyclone separation device described in Patent Literature 1 includes another device having a cyclone separation function and provided on an upstream side of the container in order to prevent the openings and the airflow passages from being clogged with dust. That is, the cyclone separation device described in Patent Literature 1 uses the device to previously remove large dust, and takes air from which the large dust is removed into the container.